Guruguru
Hiding in Mist Technique, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Clone Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique, Genjutsu Binding, Genjutsu, Body Elimination Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Absorption Technique, Substitute Technique, Spore Techinque, Parasite Clone, Mayfly, |academy age = |occupations = |chunin age = |casual theme = |battle theme = |parents = |serious battle theme = |tools = |affiliations =Otogakure, Akatsuki, Sunagakure |age-part2 = |height-part2 = |weight-part2 = |unique traits = Pseudo-Immortality |other = }} is an artificially created clone made by Kyu Mizushima and was assigned to aid Kyu Mizushima alongside Kamui Uchiha during his creator's rehabilitation. However he defected to the Akatsuki after hearing that Hoenn was confirmed in a secret meeting with his masters. Background He was one of the many artificial humans created using the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and the Shodaime's Hokage cells, in particular being a clone of the original artificial human, White Zetsu. Serving as one of Kamui Uchiha's former loyal minions and spies, he left his captivity shortly after his birth and met Honō Uzumaki shortly after the latter was on his way towards Sunagakure; being designated the task of making sure the young Uzumaki was of use to Kamui when he the time was needed. This however ended in failure as he feinted having a short-attention span and left after Sunagakure's ANBU came to investigate. He enjoyed annoying and teasing the villagers of the countries about things such as why they murmured in their sleep and bodily functions. Over time, he became friends with everyone he would meet and they even coined the name for him, Guruguru, based on its appearance, a name that would eventually stick. Personality When first entering the Akatsuki, Guruguru was playful and enjoyed teasing his superiors about the things they did in their spare time. Although he felt that his presence was initially greatly annoyed by his team, he befriended everyone in the end. He believes that the Eye of the Moon Plan is good for mankind, and sees Kamui Uchiha as a benevolent man. He is also kind-hearted, as shown when he decide to help anyone's cause without Kamui's permission. Because he does not carry out normal bodily functions, he is very curious to know about the mechanics behind them. During times of war, Guruguru's personality became noticeably more serious, more akin to how his mater was when it came to confrontation, although he retained its fascination with human bowel movements. He also seemed to be sadistic, reveling in taking lives as a form of relief; eating their corpse after he is done playing with them. Appearance Guruguru is fully white and can be easily distinguished by the spiral-pattern that stretches all over ending in a circular eye-hole. This pattern does not cover its forearms and legs, but can open up in a similar manner to the fly-trap extensions of the original Zetsu to reveal that the clone is hollow inside. This Zetsu shows no visible orifices at all, but has a fully defined body. Body Structure As a clone, Guruguru is presumed to have the standard abilities all Zetsu clones normally possess, one primary being their signature Mayfly. Guruguru and White Zetsu also claim to have a vocabulary and brain that surpasses that of a human's. Being an artificial human created from Kamui Uchiha's cells, he can survive without food or water and needs to carry out no normal bodily functions. Guruguru has also displayed the ability to open up its top half entirely, and use itself as a bio-genetic suit to encase a rehabilitating shinobi/kunoichi. By attaching itself to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Guruguru is also able to greatly augment its strength to the point that it was able to destroy a boulder with just a single punch. Due to its extraordinary body structure, Guruguru is highly durable and resilient, as he took minimal damage from a point-blank Water Gun Technique and recovering from the effects of a cursed seal in moments.